


Doubles and Queens

by bewarethesmirk



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethesmirk/pseuds/bewarethesmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is on a quest to cure vampirism.  Damon is on a quest to get into Elena's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubles and Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian/gifts).



> Written in response to [this meme](http://bewarethesmirk.dreamwidth.org/319963.html). The purpose of the meme is to write snippets of a story or a title and summary based off common tropes. This is not intended not to be a complete story, per se, but I think it stands alone pretty well. :) For [](http://b-hallward.dreamwidth.org/profile) b_hallward (Dorian on AO3), who requested Elena/Damon from The Vampire Diaries (mostly being sweet to me since I love this pairing) and "forced to share a bed" as the trope.
> 
> **Warning:** Mentions non-con sex in a casual way that might prove triggery. A small Teen Wolf cameo by Peter Hale thrown in for fun. Spoilers from Season 3.

One morning Elena decided that there just _must_ be a cure for vampirism. Damon, being the idiot that he is, volunteers to go. First show in this circus: Charleston, West Virginia, Unholy Shithole, USA. 

They're visiting an old friend from Stefan's ripper days, Peter Hale, who turns out to know nothing about curing vampires of fangs, stealth, speed and immortality. Peter does have a huge library of dusty old tomes boasting an array of supernatural lore. Peter knows plenty about _how to kill a vampire_ , because Peter is a fucking full-blooded werewolf. Fuck Stefan and his misleading information. 

Luckily, the dude seems more interested in werewolf politics than vampires, though Damon _does not_ like the way that the bastard looks at Elena. In fact, Damon prefers if no one else looks at Elena at all.

*

Elena is, as usual, huffy and pissed at him about something Damon doesn't understand. Ever since Elena's become a vampire, her emotions _waft_ off of her. Now it's bone-deep anger and frustration. Damon doesn't understand this episode and thus won't be bothered with it. Same shit, different day.

He leaves Miss Pouty Mouth in the car with a warning to not escape and kill innocent townspeople and saunters into the hotel (a beaten-up Days Inn) to get a room. The hotel attendant is hot in a sleazy way, and Damon considers eating her. He focuses instead on what he does best – revenge. 

"One room," he says, with a bright smile. 

The woman smiles at him in return, and Damon hears her pulse accelerate. Mm. She plucks at the keyboard with her elaborate nails.

"A king or two doubles?"

The evil in Damon's smile cranks up a few notches. "Queen, if you have it. Something cozy for the girlfriend."

*

"You did this on purpose," Elena seethes as soon as she bursts into the room and sees the bed, singular. She'd be blushing if she could.

"Maybe, maybe not," Damon sing-songs and strips off his leather jacket, wishing for some bourbon.

"I'm going to shower." The door slams behind Elena, and Damon grins, smug, as the water starts. He imagines Elena stripping, imagines her in the shower and water sluicing down the curves of her body. Damon smirks as he adjusts his jeans.

*

Damon's in bed with just his jeans on, fiddling with his iPhone, when Elena comes out of the bathroom wearing a long t-shirt as a makeshift nightgown. Damon licks his lips and makes no attempt to hide the fact that he's staring at Elena's bare long legs and imagining them wrapped around his waist.

"You're a pig," she says, but there's no real feeling behind it and she throws her bag down on the ground and fishes out a water bottle full of blood. The sustenance of life.

"You love it," he says, spells out "YEARNS" in Words With Friends.

Elena finishes off her dinner and crawls into bed daintily, cuddled against the edge of the bed like Damon is going to rape her in her sleep.

"I'm not going to rape you in your sleep," Damon says, irritation sharp in his voice. Elena's head whips around to look at him, and her eyes soften. 

"I know," she mumbles, and scoots ever so closer.

*

Damon flips the light out way before he can sleep. It's 2am, and he's been chatting with Elena for hours about where they'll go next, what they'll do. The tension had melted away in the face of Elena's conviction.

"Good night," Elena says and turns away.

"Night."

And then they both lie there in the dark.

*

At 3:44, Damon admits to himself that he's not sleeping. Concurrently, Elena sighs.

"You awake?"

"Of course."

They're lying side-by-side on their backs, elbows brushing. The bare touch of Elena's skin makes Damon's stomach do this _thing_ that should be isolated to teenagers. And humans, at that. Damon turns and balances himself on his elbow. He can see the profile of Elena's face – her open eyes, her nose, her _mouth_.

_God_.

"I broke up with Stefan," Elena says, all in a rush.

"Yeah," Damon says, softly. "He told me."

"What'd he say?" 

"That he wasn't surprised." A pause. "And he blamed it on me."

Elena laughs. "If he didn't blame it on himself, I'm not surprised he'd blame it on you."

"I'm imminently blameworthy." Damon gestures at himself and then pauses, an idea sparking. "And who do _you_ blame, Elena?" Damon's voice is whisper-soft.

"You're such an ass."

" _Elena_ , stop changing the subject." She's been changing the subject for over two years, totally fucking petrified. Secretly? Damon is a little petrified, too.

"I've lost everything," she says, and when she reaches for his hand, Damon's stock still, the world in stasis. "I—I'm not sure what I want. I'm not the same person I was."

"You didn't know what you wanted when you were human either," Damon says, squeezes her hand sharply in hopes that she won't slap him for his bluntness. "In some ways you're very much the same."

"The..urges." Elena sounds miserable as she turns on her side to face him. "I want – more. It's harder."

Damon smirks, despite knowing it's a bad idea. "You want me. So much it's driving you crazy. I bet you're all keyed up and wet - "

A second later, Damon's cheek is stinging. Elena is much more violent and much more of a bitch as a vampire. He likes it because he's a masochistic, bitch-loving fiend. 

"You do," he drawls, and tries his luck, leaning over her and when she meets his gaze, pupils dilated and breathing harshly, he dives for her mouth and she opens for him.

*

Elena has a delicious mouth – it's sweet and spicy. Her tongue is slick against his as he fucks into her mouth in tandem with his fingers. He's got three stuffed into her tight, slick cunt, sliding along the smoothness of her clenching walls. His cock rubs against her thigh, the head teased against the soft skin of her thigh.

"You're so amazing," Damon says, kissing down her neck, biting at her collarbone.

*

"Oh _fuck_ ," Elena moans, as Damon's mouth clamps around her clit. She's sweet here, too, and musky, so good. Damon is moaning into her cunt, jacking his cock in a tight grip.

"Say my name when you come," he says, his eyes intense upon hers. _Yes yes yes, only mine_.

"You're such a – _oh_ \- "

The tip of Damon's tongue works in a full circle around her swollen clit, lifts it and when he bites down she shrieks and then moans. " _Damon_ , fuck - fuck - fuck."

It's his name and seeing innocent Elena mouthing "fuck" over and over as she fucking squirts all over his face, that sends him into the fucking stratosphere, coming like he's never before in his life, not with Katherine, not with anyone.

*

The next morning Damon awakes alone and filthy. The shower is running.

Great, Elena's planning on ignoring him. He heads it off at the pass, heading into the steamy bathroom and slipping into the shower behind Elena. Predictably, she flails and yells at him but she gives up quickly, and Damon grins at her. 

"Shall I help you with any hard to reach areas?"

"I don't know why I tolerate you." Elena turns to face him, shampoo rinsing from her hair, soap and water running down her breasts, her tight nipples.

"Because you love me."

"No, I hate you."

"We'll just see what happens tonight then. It's a long drive to Kansas City."

*

When Damon asks for a queen that night outside of St. Louis, there's only a room with two doubles left.

*

In the night, Damon nearly attacks Elena when she wakes him up by creeping into his bed.

Once he realizes she's not an Original or a werewolf hellbent on avenging a relative, he calms. "You couldn't resist me," he murmurs into his pillow.

"Apparently," Elena says.


End file.
